Soru Kurama
Yume "Soru" Kurama (夢鞍馬一族, Sora Kurama) is a prodigy who gained infamy after his conquering of Kirigakure's criminal underworld, creating Meido and establishing Tenjōkagure. After his initial defection, Yume adopted the name Soru, a corrupted version of "Sora", which meant Emptiness. A name that matches his split personality, Boido or Void. Soru's also known as The Body Flickering Mirage (Shinkirō no bodi chiratsuki, 気楼のボディちらつき), Soru remains one of the few masters of the Body Flicker Technique. A title which grants him recognition on sight. His head carries a large bounty, possibly the largest for someone his age. His title references both his speed, Body Flickering, and use of Genjutsu, Mirage. Soru's unique kekkei genkai however serves as his prime reason for his success as well as the source for much of his infamy. He's recently established his own village, Tenjōgakure (Tenjōgakure no Sato, Lit Village Hidden Within The Heavens). Making him the first and strongest Tenjōkage to date. Tenjōkage not only supports Meido, but also exist as the Richest Village in existence. As both Leader of Meido and Tenjōkagure, Soru holds much power in both The Land of Water and Land of Dragon. Appearance When his Genjutsu first manifested itself at a young age, Soru's body suffered. Soru has always been shockingly skinny despite his tall stature. A feature which worsened with age. When standing, Soru's skeletal body emits a ghostly aura. Soru suffers from insomnia. Giving him dark circles under both eyes, wrinkles and a sickly appearance. Despite Soru's deathly physique, many have praised his jet black hair. Which flows down his back like a river made of darkness with petals of silk slowly floating through. Soru wears a unique black set of light battle armor specially designed by a partner, funded by his financial success through criminal activity. He calls this special armor, "Ring on the Water (波紋)". It's design is familiar to the Anbu's armor set besides a few extra pockets meant for hidden smoke pellets. Over the armor, he sports a long black cloak also specially design. Soru's long distant relative and other golden child, Yakumo Kurama, used paintings to cast her powerful genjutsu. Soru took a similar approach. At a young age, Soru tattoo'd a closing third eye on his forehead. This third eye acts as a strong medium to cast his genjutsu. In reality, the eye appears squinting. However, when trapped within one of his Jutsu, Soru's third eye comes to life; blinking and moving around freely. His third eye represents the great bridge into his mind where the entity Boido resides. Boido (Void) has many names. Mostly associating with his theme of emptiness. He is the true Sora, as well as the Omega. Boido's the split personality of Soru who physically manifested within his subconscious; creating a different plane of existence. Within this mental world, Boido appears as a demonic humanoid with bandages wrapped around his face. On these bandages are three vertical eyes. Gallery/Features ANbu.jpg Awakening the third eye.jpg Boido Awakening.jpg Boido true form.jpg Capsummary12.png Coma.jpg EMotionless.jpg Perfectttt.png Soru's mom.jpg Soru.jpg Third eye.jpg Tumblr ly86xyzyHi1qmdoawo1 500.gif Personality Soru has a much older mentality. He prefers careful strategics over impulsive actions, making most of his battles, wars between minds. To him, mans greatest weapon is their brain as it is capable of achieving feats comparable to gods. The brain also serves as the foundation to all other great creations. This mindset causes him to reject failure. As the Mafia head, whenever one of his subordinates claim an impossibility, Soru will still force them to try. Believing the risk of death to be a great motivator. In his mind, humans become stronger when on their last leg as they have nothing else to lose. Soru hates to waste time, making him impatient during Idle hours. To him, time is much more precious than any metal in the universe. Life has some value to him. He see's each and everyone of his underlings as useful. But, this does not mean he will not kill. Soru kills those who he deem detrimental to his cause, those who are too dangerous to live, those who hurt the innocent and those who wish to end his own life. Soru himself shows no emotion or sympathy. But he will use those two factors as tools for manipulation. A rumor has sparked in the underworld of Kirigakure's crime syndicate. The underworld is ruled by a man with Three Eyes whose illusions can erase entire villages off the face of the map. But never show any emotion in his presence. If you do, you will already be caught in the grasp of his greatest illusion.. Soru earned this riddle from his extensive study of psychology. The greatest illusions are the Ones people cast on themselves, and so will use any emotion displayed as a tool in controlling someones actions. Soru once caused a rival boss to kill himself after trapping him in a weak illusion that showed him losing all his money. Simply because Soru saw how happy a few coins made him during a transaction. Unlike other mafia members, Soru has a detachment from worldly pleasures. Soru practices of detachment through keeping his virginity and refraining from drinking. Using his funding instead as a tool to push his dream forward rather than a tool for pleasure. His feelings towards the Five Great Villages are indifferent and will often visit one under the disguise of an old man. His quarrel lies within those with power. The elders and Kages of the five villages who use their rank and power for selfish pleasures. He also hates those who abandon free will to follow men that become gods through self appraisal. It is for this reason Soru left Konoha. When fighting a strong adversary, Soru will rarely show any kind of impression. He might smirk and even chuckle, and rarely, give a compliment. Underneath his dark exterior, and ruthless outlook towards life, Soru believes in the power of relationships. He looks down upon those who are willing to abandon loved ones for petty worldly rewards. Even if it's to accomplish a mission. Soru has a unique tradition. During Shinobi missions to kill him, if he see's a teammate abandon someone, he will save the abandoned person, help him escape and kill the teammate as retribution. Soru forbids his closest kin from indulging themselves too much. Soru loves Yuna Hime. She's become his drive to accomplish his dream. Although sometimes Soru comes off as a little rough, he wishes nothing for the best for her. Two years apart, Soru has taken the father figure she desperately needed. Making sure she stays on track to reach her own dream. Boido Soru's Kekkei Genkai gave birth to a monster known as Boido. Boido exist solely for destruction. A monster bent out on destroying everything and everyone. This monster came into physical existence when Soru reached the age of thirteen. The same age his powers began to go beyond human limitations. Boido often took control of Soru's interrogation Genjutsu and killed his targets. Boido's personality is very similar to that of a very young child, in that he retains no form of compassion or remorse for any of his actions. Furthermore, due to his evil child-like personality and mind-set, he is incapable of developing empathy and comprehending the nature of his actions. Like a child, Boido follows his parent figure, Soru, who gives it commands and tells him when and where to kill. But, if deprived of enough bloodshed, Boido will force his way out. Boido's only reason for existence is to cause absolute destruction. He enjoys the destruction he brings, reveling in the devastation he wreaks. He is also utterly merciless, annihilating entire towns simply for the hell of it. He is not a sadistic killer seeking to bring pain to his victims, as he seemingly does not care, or even know about pain, nor does he seek to conquer and rule over anything. He merely seeks to have fun the only way he knows how; creating havoc and destruction. Zero Tailed Leech At the end of the Darkness Without Light arc, Soru becomes The Zero Tailed Leeches Jinchuuriki in hopes of saving Jaaku as well as increasing Tenjogakure's power. The Zero Tailed Leech constantly feeds off of Boido. And in return allows Boido to physically manifest through his Dark Chakra. It gained a particular love for Boido as in it's one hundred percent loyal to Soru's Second Personality. In Soru's Jinchuriki form, Soru loses his consciousness to both the Reibi and Boido, both who simply exist to cause destruction. Often, the Reibi will allow Soru to use his abilities such as Negative Emotion Sensing and Shadow Arms. However, whenever faced against someone filled with hate, or when Soru himself becomes angered, The Zero Tails will manifest and attempt to feed. Overall, it has found home within Soru's heart as a deeper, darker source exist within. And so will protect Soru to ensure it can continue receiving unlimited nourishment. Many times during battle, The Reibi has manifested and saved Soru's life. Boido's enhanced genjutsu, which torture and kills, also feeds the Reibi. Boido is often seen riding The Zero Tailed Leech's head, and represents the darkness inside of Soru's heart which supports Reibi. In a way, Soru's mind is split into three entities. Soru, who represents positivity, is his consciousness. He's in charge of rational and conscious decisions. Boido represents his subconscious's primal pleasures. The thing in everyone's mind that makes them want to do wrong and cause destruction. And finaly, the Zero Tails leech's off of Boido's existence, supplying him with the Dark Chakra needed to grow strong. All three live in a somewhat balance as they know they need each other to survive. As a Cultist Leader Soru takes his followers worship with great kindness. He wishes to create a perfect world. Erased of all pain and suffering. As a follower of some Buddhist teachings, his detachment for material possessions make his incurred rewards useless to him. And so, whatever he earns, Soru gives among his people. Despite being referred to as God, or the Great One, Soru will not accept it as his official title. In fact, he often ask his followers to refrain from calling him such. Although it's hard when one is able to bring their materialistic wishes to life. History Early Life Before the Uchiha clan massacre, Kurama and Uchiha were considered the world's Genjutsu master. Although Kurama genjutsu dwarf the Uchiha's, their copy wheel kept them up to par. And for this, Kurama children were raised with an undying ambition to surpass Uchiha. Shin Kurama met Usla later in his life and married her with hopes of baring a son powerful enough to restore the Kurama name. He had inherited from his father the rank of Clan head. A rank passed down through blood for generations. When Usla birthed Soru, she felt a special fire within. And from then on, knew her baby had immense potential. Shin loved Yume. He wanted Konohagakure, to one day recognize his son as something great. He also knew Yume stood next in line for Clan Head. And so, Shin saw himself in Yume. His black hair which glistened white in light. Their voices, deep enough to send trembles through the ground. A true father and son. But Yume suffered in other ways. He was a sick child. He suffered from frailty which prohibited offensive taijutsu lessons. Concurrently, his lack of elemental jutsu proved certain Ninjutsu useless. Yume could only read scrolls on Genjutsu and it's history. With no one around, he spent days at his window, practicing on surrounding animals. At first, his Genjutsu involved confusing wildlife. But as it developed, his illusions became much more complex. Yume's parents first suspected his Kekkei Genkai when he induced madness onto a bird. From there on, Soru's parents put him under extensive training. Shin Kurama, also took him under a different field of study. Since Genjutsu affected the mind, Shin believed psychology would strengthen his mastery. As Yume grew older, his physical body improved slightly through a special diet of calcium and protein. With a body now capable of moving, Soru went under an extensive schedule for learning the Body Flicker Technique. He realized that with great speed, he could combine it with his Genjutsu and create the perfect counterattack. This lead to the development of Gazōshinkirō. Becoming the Body Flickering Mirage (Shinkirō no bodi chiratsuki, 気楼のボディちらつき), Genjutsu Prodigy A Red Moon Yume had been fast asleep that night. His parents failed to check in on him earlier and missed his feet caked in blood. He'd been practicing constantly the Body Flicker Technique. He surprisingly learned it faster than average due to his light body being easier to move, However, he wanted to develop a unique jutsu. One that utilized Genjutsu and Ninjutsu to create one beautiful dance. The idea came to him after he saw a bird grab a rock instead of a mouse. It involved using his newly acquired Body Flicker Technique to dodge an attack before it lands, and placing a Clone in his place. Unlike Shadow Clones, which require immense chakra to summon, his Genjutsu clone would stand in place. It was much more subtle and efficient. He'd come close to mastering it that day.... However, as he rested, Yume awoke to a crash in his manor. His Dad's room! With speed, The Young Shinobi dashed towards his parent's quarters, bringing nothing more than a broken Tanto. When he arrived, he saw his father tied and knocked unconscious. His mother frozen in fear. Various Shinobi arrived to help but the hostage situation kept them at bay. At that moment, one of the intruders noticed a young Yume and went to grab him..Two Hostages, and the brat would surely bring in good ransom. In front of The Kurama Clan Security Force, Yume panicked and felt Boido, unknowist to him, take over The Intruder grabbed Yume by the arm and held him at knife point. Threatening to kill the boy if anyone thought of interfering. To which, Yume quickly turned around and stabbed himself upon the Intruders blade. No one could believe what they just saw. The walls turned red...His mother screamed... The Intruder laid dead as Yume wiped his blood off the walls with a finger. No one knew for sure what happened until Yume's Genjutsu wore off. His bloody feet shining in moonlight. Everyone was sure they saw Yume die...A mirage. How could the boy move so fast? Since then, Yume became known as the Body Flickering Mirage (Shinkirō no bodi chiratsuki, 気楼のボディちらつき). Chuunin Exams Team 6: Journey Into Hell Yume entered the Chuunin Exams with a specially picked team. They had already been on Yume's team and understood his skills. These young Chuunin to-be were tasked with physically handling threats while Yume existed as the strategist. Although placed together through an unseen hand, all three boys became close friends rather easily. While participating within the Forest of Death, each covered a weakness. Yume meditated during battle, and when ready, cast powerful genjutsu on enemies from afar. His mind constantly forming strategies. The unseen hand that pushed the three together wanted to manifest Yume's true power through unlimited bloodshed. Within the Forest of Death, Yume had a licence to kill...and he used his privilege as much as he could. Each kill...Each drop of blood...fed his demon. Yume's change erupted during his match. Yume's opponent, an Akimichi, thought himself as the best warrior in Konoha. The match up was unfair. The Akimichi's physical strength could easily demolish Yume. And many wagered that it would. However, this fight was, paradoxically, both the shortest and longest. The Akimichi dashed towards Yume and within it's first second, fell victim to Yume's powerful genjutsu. Stopping him in his tracks, the Akimichi fainted. Two seconds...And four months trapped within a hellish nightmare. The Akimichi only recovered due to Konoha medical nin performing a complete mind erase on the young victim. Anbu Black Ops Yume's classmates never saw him after. The Unseen Hand grabbed Yume and made him an Anbu. His job was simple. Torture and interrogation. During his days of corrupting, Soru worked with a Yamanaka who read his victim's minds. Together, Yume and Ryuzin perfected the first Genjutsu branch of "Memory Manipulation". Yume could place powerful Genjutsu that mirrored altered past events within the minds of targets. These genjutsu were subtle and lied dormant. When the mind tried to bring back a memory, it would bring the Genjutsu instead, creating a false memory. The Unseen Hand believed Yume to be a better alternative to the overly emotional Uchiha. Yume was easily controlled. His powers relied not on something as flammable as his love and hatred. But, it did gain it's source from something even more deadly. During a mission in which Yume had to interrogate a rogue S-Rank charged with kidnapping a feudal lords daughter, HE surfaced.... During his interrogation genjutsu, Yume snapped. His third eye turned vertical...And his victim slipped into a coma. No one but his father, knew what was happening with Yume....A man who went unheard by Anbu's Unseen Hand. The Unseen hand thought Ryuzin's mind skills could enter Yume's mind. Ryuzin, in truth, existed as a double agent. He cared not for Yume....And While Yume slept, his Ryuzin showed this by breaking into Yume's room and starting the process. Ryuzin first used a masking jutsu to hide his presence. Followed by a silent sneak within. To his shock, Ryuzin had entered another plane of existence. One controlled by one being..Boido. The sun was a giant eye and the sky was black. All over was a sea of blood with upside down crosses protruding from under. Boido sat atop the largest one...And under him stood Yume. His face towards the cross and his back turned. The Yamanaka tried to convince Yume to step back. He would seal Boido and free him from the curse forever. But Yume refused. Yume knew Boido existed. Boido first emerged during within Forest of Death. Where they spoke..Unlike other Kurama who succumbed to their darker personality, Yume's understanding of Psychology allowed him to appeal to Boido and understand him. And so they came to an agreement. All the time Boido came out, Yume knew of his existence...He just was testing the waters. And so, Yume turned around and destroyed his partners brain..He knew too much and came to close to Yume's special place. That night Yume escaped. Dropping his name and becoming, Soru. A new destination and goal emerged..... Flash Backs A Leaf In The Wind Has No Destiny Summary Coming Soon... Current Arcs Omega's Search: A Kurama's Destiny Darkness Without Light: A Kurama's Destiny Death Missing Princess, Uchiha verse Kurama Abilities Rumors spark throughout the Land of Dragons. Who exactly is Soru Kurama and where did his blessed presence begin? Further, how could someone as young as Soru achieve such political and economic success? Through his immense skill and mastery of both Genjutsu and psychology, Soru made quick progress. Shrouded by darkness, Soru pulls invisible threads of power. Although kind, he shows a ruthless policy against those who disagree. A simple law. You're either with or against him..As those who remain undecided hold dangerous potential. Not saying he has a cultist view towards his organization, Soru simply wishes everyone to work with him. And those who do not, are considered everyone's enemy. Creating a united wall against naysayers. Soru spawned a veil of protection by psychologically analyzing both the water Daimyo and Village Elders. The Elders required minor Genjutsu. Small illusions capable of twisting and warping minds. Meanwhile, The water Daimyo had an unhealthy obsession with money. So Soru tortured him until he learned a lesson on greed. Thus pleasing both pillars of power. Once he left The Land of Water to establish Tenjogakure, Soru's influence still remained. Meido still controls The Land of Water's criminal underworld and serves as a backup just in case Soru must return. His overall dreams include becoming an international deity. One mysterious yet omnipresent. Feared and loved. He lacks thirst for materialistic acquisitions. An ironic statement, as Soru has been called the wealthiest man in the world. A title stolen from Gato himself. Soru can buy himself out of any situation, at any price. Such a high rank grants him diplomatic immunity. Meaning, he can past through Villages without worrying about arrest. However, there are some villages in which he cannot enter. But even without diplomatic immunity, his control over the Criminal Underworld protects him. Protecting someone as important as Soru rewards pleasantly. Soru's study into psychology has entered new fields of science. He understands how a mind works. Physically and mentally. Soru can also use his psychological understanding to subtly manipulate those under him. Soru's chakra reserves are naturally impressive. Even so, Soru rarely uses more than enough to defeat his current opponent. Soru is able to do so through his kekkei genkai's ability to upgrade weak Genjutsu into S-Rank devastators with little chakra expenditure. Also, Soru developed two forms of Genjutsu fighting known as Subjective Hypnotism and Gazōshinkirō. Using Subjective Hypnotism, Soru destroys an opponents sense of self. By quickly activating and deactivating his genjutsu, his opponents loses sight of realities boundary.. Soru's chakra control grants him a massive range when casting his techniques. He can fool an entire village with a simple technique or even massacre hundreds without breaking a sweat. Intelligence A prodigy, one born every few generations. Soru's mind works on a completely different level. He remains three steps ahead of his enemies and uses a mixture of honesty and deception in battle. His unique thinking pattern goes impossible to mimic. Studying the Mind allowed him to gain control of his emotions as well as those around him. A man of few words, he could cast a spell with a look. His way of thinking morphs Machiavelli principle with taste of Buddhism. He can spot a mans weakness by a simple smile and use it to destroy the life of their entire family. Soru's also skill in the art of war. Although he's read books on popular strategies Sory can can create a certain randomness to confuse his opponents. But one things to remember...Nothing's a coincidence. Nothing is random. Everything done, every action, every word has or had a purpose. He's a history fanatic and holds knowledge on well known Jutsu and Kekkei Genkai. Although there are still some which surprise him. Even so, his mind constantly works. He will think of a solution quickly and efficiently. Psychology Master To go along with his Genjutsu, Soru spent his time studying how the brain works, and so, understands how people think. Allowing him to manipulate others even without the use of genjutsu. When combined with his kekkei genkai, Soru will often use his enemies worst fears to break them. Enhanced Leadership People who meet Soru often describe an air of leadership. Despite a Machiavelli way of thinking, Soru often possess a powerful determined aura which can inspire those around. These traits allow him to bind The Mobs together, despite being a organization filled with Rogue, S-Rank Shinobi, and assassin's from all over, and constantly at each other throats. Soru's leadership skills also benefit from his psychological mastery and power over genjutsu. He holds no problem with using fear to control as well. Divided Mind (Split Personality) Soru's Kekkei Genkai split his personality into two, giving him a divided mind. Using his divided mind, Soru gained something many lack..A permanent partner. This takes the form of Soru hearing a voice in his head constantly. This voice being his subconscious. Boido often points out things that his consciousness would miss, such as when Soru undergoes a subtle genjutsu or when something is in hiding. His divided mind can flow chakra in Soru's body. Allowing him to free Dan from others genjutsu. His divided mind also grants him the ability to multitask. Genjutsu Soru, excluding the help of Boido, is primarily known for his immense mastery over Genjutsu. His skill with Genjutsu is so vast that it is said to excel even those of master Uchiha. His illusions once caused a target to suffocate himself as they believed they were drowning and his partner to literally burn up. He is also able to simultaneously affect multiple opponents with his techniques. Furthermore, he can quickly reverse enemy Genjutsu and amplify it. Soru skill allows him to place Genjutsu without hand seals, giving him more subtle castings. Like Yakumo, Soru utilizes a medium to place his Genjutsu. His first and most used being the third eye tattoo on his forehead. Soru also developed a more secretive medium. Soru's bird will place powerful AOE Genjutsu on those who hear them. By using careful chakra control, Soru can cast his genjutsu with other sounds or even words he speak. With enough concentration, Soru achieved the skill to place Genjutsu when his opponent actually looks at him. A more direct approavh involves Soru casting genjutsu through touch. He's capable of appearing in other shinobi's genjutsu. Allowing him to increase it's power or free the victim. With the aid of Boido, Soru's genjutsu mastery exceeds into monstrous levels. As a child, he inherited the clan's kekkei genkai in its entirety. Soru even created two different planes of existence. Tengoku (天国) which he rules and Jigoku (地獄), Boido's domain. Furthermore, the genjutsu is powerful enough to literally convince the victim's brain to physically reflect anything that happens to the victim within the genjutsu, to their body, making it possible for him to kill his opponents with genjutsu. By making the floor lava, a persons body will literally suffer burns and smoke as if submerged in lava. Soru's influence extends to many species, excluding insects. Despite the frailty of his body, Soru's talent in genjutsu is completely overwhelming and has a wide area of effect, as he was able to put an entire Criminal Family under a powerful illusion with a simple glance. Soru's genjutsu delves deeper than consciousness. Soru can manipulate others as calm ferocious beast. One Genjutsu technique even gives him a form of Mental Sealing. Soru's genjutsu attack all senses. When trapped within a Genjutsu himself, Soru can also connect to the real world through his senses. Since most Genjutsu only trap his sight, he can use his sense of hearing and smell as a connection to reality. Soru's Kekkei Genkai allows him to mix with other Genjutsu as well. His of Darkness Technique can cause permanent blindness. Angelic Illusionary Arts After finding and adopting Yuna, Soru conquered the Land of Water and Waves Underworld through extensive use of powerful Genjutsu. Said to be unmatched by many, his genjutsu became known as Jigoku, or hell. He could completely erase the thin boundary between reality and fantasy. A truly deadly ability. One that caught ))_(( attention. He actively searched for Soru in hopes of passing onto him, his legacy. The Angelic Illusionary Arts. Soru, at first, had nothing but doubt for it's power. An illusion focused on happiness? But ((>)) explained it further. It's not happiness, simply, killing ones enemies with kindness. A form of trapping one, and letting them walk into death, with a smile. Soru was his first demonstration. Such a powerful Illusion brought tears to his eyes...He almost stayed. With such evidence, Soru spent years mastering Angelic Arts. Angelic Illusions "Kills With Kindness.". It works by trapping the brain in a unique Genjutsu. One which controls all five senses and brings sensations to life. The Genjutsu are usually pleasant and calming, providing both a conscious and subconscious escape. Recreating the effects of Hallucinagins. And so, victims are ten times more suscitible since their brains become both addicted and dependent on the illusion. Some Jutsu are even controlled by the victim's own mind. Every Angelic illusion serves a different purpose, with the strongest actually creating a false reality. Body Flicker Technique (Gazōshinkirō) Perhaps his second greatest feat involves his legendary mastery of the Body Flicker Technique. Knowing his own body would suffer from physical weakness throughout his life, Soru spent his early childhood working on maneuverability and speed. The Body Flicker Technique, his first Ninjutsu, allowed him to move at impressive speeds. Which when combined with his Genjutsu shaped him into a formidable long distance fighter. However, Soru took it a step further by developing the art of Gazōshinkirō. A technique which utilizes both the Body Flicker Technique and his Demonic Illusion: Heavenly Mirage. He relies on The Gazōshinkirō so much so, he earned his first moniker, Body Flickering Mirage (Shinkirō no bodi chiratsuki, 気楼のボディちらつき), at an early age. Soru uses Body Flicker Technique as a way to move around quicker. And during battle, his counters and attacks are accompanied by his Body Flicker Technique. Gazōshinkirō exist as a Jutsu only known to him. Although the principles are widely used in other Jutsu, Soru's Kekkei Genkai amplifies Gazōshinkirō in ways never before seen. Gazōshinkirō works first by placing a small subtle genjutsu upon those in the area. Unfortunately, hiding such a strong technique erases Soru's ability to control who it affects. Only those who can see through Genjutsu naturally will void it's use. Once placed, Soru simply uses his advance mastery of Body Flicker Technique to maneuver. Wherever he disappears, a tangible clone will stand in his place. What makes Gazōshinkirō so powerful is Soru's Kekkei Genkai. The Clone comes to life. It can fight, cause and take damage, bleed and even die. This technique makes for the perfect Substitution jutsu. During an attack, by using Gazōshinkirō, Soru can both dodge and leave a substitution to fool his enemy and launch a counter attack. The numbers of clones Gazōshinkirō at this point is five. There are many options Soru can take with this jutsu as well. He can hide his physical appearance, attack from a different location or create more clones while he prepares for his normal jutsu. Twin Dagger Mastery/Assassination Skills Soru's Twin Dagger mastery and Assassination skills are his main way of killing those trapped within his Genjutsu as well as those who fight against him physically. Soru mastered the use of Twin Daggers at a young age using Kunais. His Daggers are specially made to accommodate his speed style of fighting. His attacks focus on deadly precision strikes as well as disarming. When combined with his speed, Soru becomes a blur of strikes. His favorite method involves dodging and slicing an enemies tendons. Soru holds his daggers in a reverse grip when in use, and sheathes them both on his hips. When fighting against other users of blades that focus on strength, he combines speed to redirect attacks as he is much weaker (Usually losing against challenges). Soru's dagger skills also come with enhanced Assassination skills. By hiding in the shadows, he can use his Genjutsu to trick his targets or even kill them. And when that fails, his daggers leave clean slices against skin. Soru's main daggers are the Dragon Fangs, two daggers forged from a mysterious bone, infused with metal, found deep within The Land of Dragons. These daggers are incredibly resilient and durable, as well as sharp enough to cut skin and bone. Unique Taijutsu Soru rarely uses offensive taijutsu. His weak body forbids the use of any truly powerful hits. He prefers to evade rather than fight hand to hand. Training this way built his body for speed, agility and other light aspects. Meaning he is physically weak and unable to truly cause hand to hand damage. His unique style of fighting uses a Tai Chi flow which focuses on evading and redirecting his opponents energy. However, without his daggers, Soru loses his ability to cause any kind of strength based damage. Zero Tailed Jinchuriki After Soru's adventure within The Land of Dragon's small town of Jaaku, The Zero Tailed Leech found home within his mind. Turning Soru into it's first Jinchuuriki, as well as becoming Tenjogakure's official beast. Soru's Tailed Beast trait is his massive molar teeth, which grew once the Reibi settled in. The Reibi exist within Soru's subconscious alongside Boido. It feeds on Boido's negative existence, creating an unlimited source of nourishment. It is this source that keeps the Zero Tail's calm and peaceful within Soru's heart. However, when angered externally, The Zero Tail will proceed to manifest through Soru's body and feed. Soru can use the Zero Tails Shadow Arms and ability to sense Negative emotions without fully transforming. However, only Boido can use The Reibi's dark chakra. Dark Chakra The Zero Tailed Jinchuriki constantly feeds off of Boido's existence. This allows the spirit to create dark chakra (闇のチャクラ, yami no chakura). The dark chakra produced by the Zero-Tails grants its host a great source of power, giving them access to high-level techniques without even using hand seals while negating any potential drawbacks those techniques may otherwise bring, as well as becoming a powerful energy source. The downside is that Soru himself lacks the ability to control this form. The Zero Tails has actually fused with Boido, making both stronger. Boido gains a physical manifestation through the Zero Tails while the Zero Tails receives unlimited nourishment. With Dark Chakra, Boido/Zero Tails can create complex genjutsu with no hand seals while increasing their overall power. He can also use The Zero Tails ability to read negative emotions to create a genjutsu that fits perfectly against those who he battle. When using an item or object which requires a huge source of Chakra, The Reibi can supply an unlimited source as long as Boido exist within. The downside is that in this form, Soru transforms physically. He becomes much more beast like while a purple shroud of a leech appears around him. He also loses his conscious mind until knocked unconscious. Jinchūriki Transformations/Abilities Soru's Jinchuriki abilities and transformations are much more unique than the other nine. First, he does not access average tailed beast chakra. Instead, the Leech grants him the ability to use Dark Chakra. Dark Chakra is a special chakra formed from the negative emotions of the heart. It feeds on the negative emotions of the people around it, it is shown to be extremely powerful, and grants Soru powerful techniques with seemingly no drawbacks, though it eventually destroys the mind, and rots the soul of the user. However, Soru overcame this disadvantage through the use of Boido. The Zero Tails has fused literally latched onto Boido and grants him enough power to physically manifest through Soru. Since his split personality is the personification of Soru's subconscious desire for destruction, the Zero Tails feeds off of him, and uses Boido to create Dark Chakra. Boido then uses this Dark Chakra to enhance his own existence. Being an abstract concept, the source of Dark Chakra becomes limitless. The downside is that when accessing too much Dark Chakra, it becomes easier for Boido to take over. Once Boido takes over, the Dark Chakra becomes a shroud in the form of the Zero Tailed Leech. In this form, his physical capabilities are enhanced. However, he becomes a monstrous beast bent out on destroying. Jinchūriki Abilities As do all Tailed Beast, The Zero Tails give Soru a bunch of innate ability. His most infamous is Negative Emotion Sensing. Soru can innately sense negative emotions around them, and even go as far as read them with near perfection. This grants him a much stronger form of sensing than chakra sensing as one can not hide their emotions. Besides his Dark Chakra, Soru can also create Shadow Arms. These arms can also absorb chakra from the opponent. The only downside is that using these arms require drawing too much chakra from The Reibi, thus allowing it to transform easier through him. So far, Soru can use four arms at a time without fully transforming. Equipment Shuriken Chakra Thread Harness Kunai Senbon Specially Designed Kunai Metal Wire Explosive Tags Flash Bombs Smoke Pellets Relationships Yuna Hime Quotes Trivia • Soru is a play on the word "Sora" which stands for both Sky and Emptiness. Two themes that are found within Soru. Boido, meaning Void is his split personality, and within Boido's dimension, the sun is a giant eye which appears throughout the sky. • His pictures are from Soul Eater, and the concept behind his Ring on the Water Gear comes from Attack on Titan. All Rights Reserved. •Based off Kurama Destiny: •Soru's hobby involves writing •Soru's favorite phrase is; "Devastation.." •His dream opponent is Yami Nara •Soru's theme Song is Girei